1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox apparatus and, more particularly, to a toolbox apparatus for easy and stable displaying of tools contained therein.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M260383 is a conventional toolbox apparatus that includes a case 10 and a cover 20. The case 10 includes cavities 12 made in an internal face, an inclined face 13, a connective portion 11 formed along an edge between the internal face and the inclined face 13 and two tracks 15 each formed on a related one of two lateral faces. The cover 20 includes two connective portions 21 formed on a rear face and two tracks 21 each formed on a related one of two lateral faces. The connective portion 11 of the case 10 is pivotally connected to the connective portions 21 of the cover 20. A buckle 30 is movably mounted on each of the tracks 15 of the case and a related one of the tracks 24 of the cover 20. Tools are disposed in the cavities 12. To display the tools, the cover 20 is pivoted from the case 10 for more than 270 degrees. An internal face of the cover 20 is located on a horizontal surface such as the ground or a desk top so that an external face 22 of the cover 20 is directed upwards. The inclined face 13 of the case 10 is located on the external face 22 of the cover 20. Thus, the tools are displayed. However, while trying to take one of the tools from a related one of the cavities 12, a potential buyer might cause the case 10 to pivot and fall so that some other tools might drop from the related ones of the cavities 12. Furthermore, it is impossible to know what tools are available when the toolbox apparatus is closed, since they are concealed in the closed toolbox apparatus. Moreover, it is difficult to carry the toolbox apparatus without any handle.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.